


The Wolverine

by MarvelStories616



Series: Marvel Phase 1 [3]
Category: Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Logan - Freeform, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelStories616/pseuds/MarvelStories616
Summary: As Logan walks through the mountains and reaches of America, he must face the truth. He was made to kill and only for that reason, and that is what he does. With no job in line, he is hunted by mercenaries and even nature itself. By himself, he must face the world as it burns around him.(I have two accounts (Wattpad and Archive) and I post the same stories. So if you want to see the same stories, you can check wattpad too lol.)





	1. Dark Past

**\--1845--**

James was walking in the woods, enjoying the scenery just like his every day routine. He enjoyed going there just because it was not far away from home and he can move around easily. It was approximately 5 in the afternoon and he was getting tired, he was sitting by the lake and holding some stones.

Indeed it was hard for him, as several months ago he was cast off by his mother and father with a man called Thomas Logan.

"Why is life so hard?" James thought to himself

He stood up and threw the stones into the water, experimenting on how far it will go. The sun reflected on the water to make it look like a perfect painting.

He always wondered who was Thomas Logan, other than being the helper of the Howletts. He always saw him as a father figure, a person he could talk to during hard times.

"It is getting late, I must get home." James said

He stood up and started to walk home, he wondered if he should ask his helper if he could make a path so it could be easier to find the lake. He touched the trees as he walked, feeling its hardness. Canada was always a quiet country, it was for the rich and the poor. Sadly, he was at the recieving end of it.

But after a few minutes, he heard something move. It was nothing he had ever seen before; it was a wild animal. He hid beneath the bushes and looked around for the animal. There was a bear to his left and he knew if he moved, he would be dead meat.

"What do I do, what do I do?" James continued repeatedly

He ran straight to the house, without even noticing the bear running at him. He stopped when he saw a giant log on the ground, as he could not find a way around. He was cornered with nothing to do.

The bear approached him slowly, it could strike at any given moment. He held a sharp stick and pointed at it, as it attacked. It scratched James left arm, as he screamed, and he placed the stick on his neck and ran away. He had blood on his hands from the bear and he looked at his arm.

It was bleeding too much for him to handle. But suddenly, his skin began coming back together. It felt like the tissues were forming once more. He hurried on his way back home, as he saw Thomas drinking.

"Where have you been?" Thomas asked, drinking beer

"I was in the woods by the lake. The scenery was beautiful." James said, hiding his hands filled with blood

"Well that's good. You should save that moment as you will see that once in a lifetime."

"I think I should be getting to bed now, goodnight." James said, making his way to his bedroom

"Actually, we have something to do tonight." 

James had a bad feeling about it. Thomas had ideas that were always out of this world.

"What is it, Thomas?" James asked

"We will be visiting your mother tonight. I need to talk with her." Thomas said

"Are we allowed to see them again?" 

"I'm sure they will," Thomas said, putting his hand on James shoulder, "Now get some new clothes and we'll ne going to your mother."

James went to his bed and washed off the blood on his hands. He was still looking at his arm, how it was able to remove a scar from a bear. He got a sweater, pants and shoes. It was probably freezing outside, considering it was winter.

In less than 20 minutes, they were already set to visit the Howletts. They made their way across town and near the window of the Howletts. Thomas could remember the window of the bedroom, as he quietly opened the window.

"Now, you have to be really quiet, ok?" Thomas said

James nodded as both of them went inside. Thomas slowly walked to the bed and tapped on Elizabeth's shoulder, as John was not there.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth said, frightened 

"It's alright, Elizabeth. It's just me, there's nothing to be worried about."

"Why are you here? John is still smoking outside."

"We can leave, we can start a new life outside Canada."

Now James started getting worried. A new life meant a new start, and he might get left out again.

"I'm not sure, I'll think about it tomorrow. I'll go to you ho-." Elizabeth stopped when the door opened

"Thomas Logan, what are you doing here?" John asked

"I've came to talk with your wife, there was no harm given. I promise." Thomas said

"Oh, you little son of a bitch." John said, walking towards Thomas

Suddenly, Thomas drew out a gun at John and shot him. Blood spat out and stained the bed and the floor.

"John!" Elizabeth shouted

This time, James senses kicked in, he was about to get out of control. He knew something was coming out, something he couldn't control. He stabbed Thomas in the back as claws began to come out of his hands. Blood kept on coming out of his hands as Elizabeth looked on in horror.

"No not you, not you too James..." Elizabeth said, as Thomas fell on the floor

**\--2012--**

Logan woke up in his car wearing his usual white sleeveless shirt. He checkes on his watch, it was 4 in the morning. The last few nights had been hard because he had the same type of dream, it was always about Thomas Logan. All he wanted to do was run away from his past, but it always comes back.

"Motherfucker, who the hell keeps on calling." Logan said, as he check his phone and called Cable

" _Logan, why haven't you been answering my calls lately?_ " Cable asked through the phone

"Probably because I've been drinking and sleeping for the past few hours. Why are you calling me anyways."

" _I've come to tell you great news. Charles told me that we could start on the plans for attacking and shutting down the pro-._ " Logan interrupted Cable before he can continue

"How many goddamn times do I have to tell you? I'm not doing the damn mission. I'm already tired and finished with these X-Men bullshit. I'm trying to live a simple ass life."

" _Ok then, I just want to remind you that you can go back to New York now, the Avengers just finished their war against those aliens a few months ago._ "

"I don't want to go back to New York, you know that, Cable. Just, tell Charles I'll visit him in a month or two. All I need is to get a job and earn some money."

" _Alright then, see you later, Logan._ " Cable hung up

Logan sighed. It's been a while since he's been with the X-Men and doing missions with them, but now he decided to live a normal life. He couldn't go back to New York for now because of what the Avengers did to the city. Now it was time to wait for Damage Control to respond.

"I should've ate damn lunch before I came here." Logan muttered

Logan looked around him, looking for a place to eat, and probably drink. He saw a bar near him, but there was a police car near the place. Fucking police. He heard that the police weren't very fond with mutants around and were free to arrest anyone who were not following. But who fucking cares.

"I'll just kick their ass if they try and arrest me." Logan thought, getting his coat and walking out of his car

 


	2. Drinks of the Homeless

**\--Ontario--**

Logan entered the bar, looking at the locals who were sitting around. Of course he had to go to Canada so he can settle down after all that X-Men stuff. Right now, the X-Men were just teaching students instead of going out on the field and kicking ass. But he guessed that the Avengers could handle it now since they stopped a full scale invasion.

He sat down and tried to hear conversations around him. They were mostly talking about contracts and business, something Logan wasn't really in to.

"Would you like anything, sir?" The waiter asked

"What do you call those things, is it Budswiser?" Logan asked

"Do you mean Budweiser, sir?"

"Whatever that fucking means, just get me some beer."

The waiter immediately went back to his station and started serving other customers. That was one of the reasons he chose to stay in Canada, it had beers that he would actually like to drink. Where is Victor? The question suddenly popped up on his head as he remembered the days he fought wars with Victor. But he didn't had time to think of a question as he had to find a job. He was running out of money, almost nothing at all and here he is, spending it on beer.

"Here's your beer, sir. That would be $6 on it." The waiter placed the beer beside Logan

Logan reached out of his pocket and checked on his wallet. Fuck, he only had $50 in his wallet as he reached out the money he needed. Once he got the beer, he started drinking, removing all the pain away. Until suddenly, someone came up to him and sat beside him.

"Shoot me, I'll stab you in the fucking throat." Logan said, looking at the man beside him

Logan looked at him, he was wearing a normal brown shirt, with a coat and leather pants similar to that of a leopard. 

"I'll be having what he ordered." The man said to the waiter. "I am very interested on why the Wolverine has come to Canada."

"Looks like your the only one who knows, I've been here for 2 fucking months already." Logan said, drinking on his beer. "Who the hell are you and why you've come to see me?"

"For a simple reason, Logan. I've come here to help you and find a job." He said, getting his beer and opening it. "My name is Sergei Kravinoff, others know me as Kraven the Hunter."

"What job are you offering me?" Logan asked. "At this point, I'll take anything I will get. How much is the job worth?"

"Already seems like you're thinking of numbers, Logan. It is approximately about $100,000 and it is a very simple thing to do. I need you to break inside a-." 

"I'm sorry but I can't keep on doing all these Wolverine bullshit. Will do it if the job was better than breaking in just like the old me."

"Whatever you say, but I would like to see you in combat next time. See you soon, I hope you change your mind."

Logan, frustrated, got out of the bar holding his bar. Another person wanted him to do something that he doesn't want to again, it's just not him, it's not Logan. He looked behind him, as Kraven just sat there, drinking. Logan reached deep into his pocket and saw his adamantium bullet and held it tight, it felt like he wanted to use it now.

As he went closer to his car, he got his keys out and opened the door. He threw in his jacket in the car as 7 men approached who looked like mercenaries. They were all holding pistols and threatened to kill Logan.

"Are you James Howlett?" The mercenary asked

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Logan asked

"We've come to get you in request by..." The man looked at a piece of paper. "The Advanced Idea Mechanics also known as A.I.M."

"Tell them to fuck off, because I don't know any of the shit your talking about."

Before Logan entered the car, one of the mercenaries shot him in the upper right chest. This enabled him to fall on the ground, as Logan struggled to get up. He tried to check his wound, it was regenerating but it was slow. 

"I told you this guy wasn't going to listen. Get him up and put him inside the truck, we're leaving." The mercenary said

They picked him up and dragged him to a truck of some sorts. Logan couldn't get his full conscious back after that gun shot, his abilities were really faltering the last few years. He checked on his wound, blood can be seen but the wound look patched up.

As the two men placed him at the back, Logan retracted his claws out and fought with them. He sliced open the throat of the mercenary on the left and followed it with a claw through his chest. The mercenary on the right, in fear, shot Logan on the lower chest but Logan retaliated and stabbed him in the chest and claws poking through the head.

"Fuckers." Logan went around the vehicle and saw three of them conversing

"Motherfucker, he got out. Tell the others." The mercenary said

"If you want to shoot me, shoot me!" Logan shouted

He felt about three bullets hit his arms, seven bullets on his chest and about two on his legs. He didn't care about this as he stabbed the first mercenary through his chest. The second mercenary, already frightened, got stabbed on the arm which made him drop his gun and was killed with multiple holes on his heart.

Logan felt satisfied as he looked on the dead bodies, but a full round of a carbine got on his back as he tried to stand properly. He saw the mercenary reloading his weapon as he chopped of the barrel of the rifle. He proceeded to scratch his face with his claws and stabbed him in the chest, he felt his claws went through the metal of the truck. 

"What kind of monster are you?" Another mercenary said, as two of them appeared from the truck

"I'm not a monster, nature made me a freak." Logan said

Two of them drew pistols as they kept on shooting Logan, hoping that they could at least get him down. Logan struggled making his way there, his shirt and coat was already filled with bullet holes and they made it worst. He dealt with the first one by slicing his head clean off and proceeded to grab the second one. He leaned him on the truck and pierced his claws through his right arm.

"Tell me, why did A.I.M. send you here?" Logan asked

The mercenary spat at Logan's face and laughed. "Fuck you!"

"You like to play, do you." 

Logan tightened his claws into his arms and placed his other claw on his other arm. Now he was screaming, he wanted to do this until he told him a reason or until he bled out.

"Ok, I'll tell you. They sent us here to get you so they can experiment on you and create an army of X-23's." The mercenary said, begging for Logan to set him free

"Good enough." Logan let go of his right claw and stabbed it through his head

Logan picked up some files from the front of the truck and moved his way into the forest. He still managed to have his phone and checked his GPS, where he was close to a road. He kept on walking, listening to any animal there.

His shirt was coated with blood while his coat was filled with bullet holes. He got rid of both of it and made his way to the main road. Bears were Canada's most dangerous animal, so he listened to those too. Once he made it into the main road, he saw a truck with headlights on approaching him.

"I'll try to hitch a ride while I can." Logan thought, waiting for the truck

As it came closer, Logan saw it had a logo attached to it's side. It was hard to figure what was the logo but he eventually saw it. It was A.I.M. He ran back to the woods as hundreds of bullets shot through the air. Many of the bullets got his chest as he kept on running, trying to escape.

The truck had lost sight of him as Logan had gotten deeper into the forest. Logan kept on breathing, as he couldn't find oxygen anywhere. He checked his left side, it was filled with bullet holes but his tissues were slowly regenerating but not as fast as he wanted it to. 

He had the same thoughts going through his mind, "Nature made me freak, man made me a weapon," as Logan fell unconscious.

 


	3. No Help

**\--Unknown--**

Logan coughed as he saw nothing but complete light shining in his face. He wasn't in the forest he was in before, it was in a wooden shack which looked   
like it was broken down years ago. 

There was missing wood on the wall and broken down windows around the room. It seemed like it was day as he started to sit down.

"Where the hell am I?" Logan thought, coughing

He looked at his left body which has already been healed. All he could remember was a full barrage of bullets on his left chest. Suddenly he heard footsteps as the door opened.

"You should be resting, Logan." Nightcrawler said, placing water on the table

"What the hell are you doing here? Where the fuck am I?" Logan asked

"Don't get startled, we are in Quebec. Colossus and I dragged you all the way here for you to heal."

"Who sent you here?"

"Charles ordered Colossus and I to find you. We heard that A.I.M. had been hunting you in Canada and searched all over the place. We finally heard gunshots being fired and found you." Nightcrawler said, drinking the water

Logan coughed. He looked around and thought this was a X-Men hideout. He tried to grab his phone which was not there.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Logan asked

"I would say you have been sleeping for at least 1 day." Nightcrawler

"And you didn't wake me up?!" Logan shouted, as he heard heavy footsteps approaching

Colossus entered the room. He was still in good shape, but he must be drunk to think of that considering he is always metal.

"Like Nightcrawler said, you should be healing." Colossus said, arms arcoss his body

"Don't you know I can heal fast? So you could have just woken me up while I was asleep in Ontario." Logan said

"Charles is calling you back home. We need your help, Logan."

"Like what kind of help? Can't you see I'm already tired because I've been doing this shit for at least 160 years. Let me live the rest of my life in peace."

"Finding a job isn't working for you, isn't it?" Nightcrawler said, looking at Logan

"You don't talk shit about me finding a job, you understand me? It's because I'm a fucking mutant, you think they will let me get a job?!"

"Stop arguing! Bottom line is that you come home and help us in the mission that Cable is desperately trying to invite you in." Cable said

"I don't have time for this shit." Logan said, standing up and walking towards the door

"Where are you going?" Nightcrawler asked

"Wherever the fuck I want to go to." Logan said, opening the door ad walking into the woods

Nightcrawler and Colossus looked at each other confused. All this searching, for nothing.

"Colossus, what do we do now?" Nightcrawler asked, drinking more water

"He's going to be dangerous alone. Get Charles on the phone, he will know what to do." Colossus said

**\--Xavier's School--**

Charles collected his books as all the other students started walking out of the room. The book contained information which will be very good for the younger students. He thought he'd shared it to the class while he can.

Once he entered the hallways, mutant students started greeting him kindly as they went back to their classes. As Charles roamed around the hallways, he was greeted by Storm.

"Hello professor, seems like you've ended your class early today." Storm said, leaning on the door

Charles chuckled. "They seem tired after the mutant training they did yesterday so I decided to read them about this book I've been reading. I think Charles Darwin wrote about it, it covers about the mutant genes." Charles said

"You have to lend me that book sometime. The students have been craving for a story."

"You can borrow the book anytime. I'm sure it will be hanging around in my office." Charles smiled

"I better get back to my class. I think they are finish watching the film I told them to watch." Storm said, going back to the classroom

"And Storm, can you do me a favor." Charles said, as she looked at him. "Please say hello to T'Challa for me." Storm smiled as she returned to her classroom

Charles went down the stairs and into his office. He parked his chair onto his desk and continued reading. It was very fascinating for him to explore more into the mutant gene, he does know the functions of it but he wants to dive deeper. As he kept reading, he was interrupted by a knocking on his door.

"Come in, the door is open to any mutant." Charles said

As the door slowly opened, Charles expected it to be Hank. Instead, it was Jean who poked her head on the door.

"I'm sorry, Charles, for interrupting you but Colossus is calling you." Jean said

"Can you please hand the phone over to me." Charles said, as Jean got the phone, gave it to Charles and proceeded to walk out

" _Charles, we have some good news and bad news._ " Colossus said through the phone

"May you please start off with the good news." Charles said

" _Good news is that Nightcrawler and I have found Logan. We found him in Ontario laying down and filled with bullets but he has already regenerated and already walking._ "

"It is great that you have seemed to find him in one piece. And what is the bad news?"

" _He has recently awaken and didn't follow us. I reminded him about the job Cable was offering him and refused it. He suddenly went out into the woods and now we can't find him._ "

"Well then. I will send Jean and Scott over there to help you. I'm sure she can convince Logan to come back to the School."

" _I hope so. Nightcrawler and I are headed to a local bar and asked for any signs of him. Call you later if we see him._ " Colossus hung up the phone

After that, Charles rested on his chair. Should he really send Jean to help Logan? She can get seriously injured but yet again he is too old to go there. He had to think about it for a few hours.

**\--Quebec--**

Logan walked across the street and into a local store. He went into the beverages section and looked for beer, he was too tired. Evern from one day of rest he was still worn out from the wounds he has taken from.

He got two cans of beer and walked over to the cashier. Before he went to the counter, he reached for his wallet which was thankfully still there.

"That would be $12, sir." The cashier said

"Don't you think you can lower the price to about $9?" Logan asked

"Sorry sir, but I can't. There is a buy one tak-."

"I don't need you addressing me those kind of bullshit. Here." Logan said, handing over the money

Once he got out, he looked around. There was no sign for him to actually get back to Ontario or even to get out of Quebec. There was just no chance of him getting out.

"How the fuck will I get out of here?" Logan thought


	4. Monsters

**\--Quebec--**

Logan walked over to a car with it's driver smoking nearby. The driver was a male and wearing a coat, brown pants and some boots. It seemed like he was all alone as Logan came closer.

"I need your car and your money." Logan said, opening the hood of the car. "Looks like the engine is still fine."

"Who the fuck are you?" The driver said, reaching for something in his car

"I need to get back to my family in Ontario. My children needs to see me." Logan lied, which was the only thing he can do. "I would really a-."

Logan got to the ground as the driver shot him right in the chest. It was on the heart region as blood spilled out. The driver thought he was dead but Logan slowly started to stand up.

"You aren't very nice, are you?" Logan said, claws ready

The driver looked scared and hopeless, he started to aim again but Logan was ready. He sliced open the shotgun barrel and walked closer to him. He looked at him in his eyes and striked fear into him.

"Ok, ok." The driver said, hurriedly and worried. "Here's my car keys and wallet, please don't do anything to me." He said as he moved away

Logan checked the wallet which had roughly $750 in it. He grabbed $100 out of it and tossed the wallet back to the driver.

"Keep it. Looks like you've worked hard for it." Logan went inside the car

"Are you sure the wound won't kill you?" The driver asked

"Does it look like I'm dying?" Logan drove out of the gas station and into the main road

Logan followed the road to whichever route went to Ontario. He was starting to enjoy the place until A.I.M. decided to fuck with his experience. At least the forest made it harder for A.I.M. since the huge amount of trees blocked the way. He was thinking if he wanted money to get a truck, he could easily get it from Cable, but why would he go back into being Logan.

All this thinking was starting to make Logan feel bored. It had been nearly 30 minutes and it was the same thing all through out, fucking trees and almost no vehicles. Once he saw a narrow road, he started to fall asleep. He let his hands fall into his lap but kept his foot on the pedal. He was awaken by a sound of a bear making noise. He quickly stirred the car to the left but couldn't control it to the right and crashed into a tree.

"Goddamit!" Logan shouted, hitting the wheel

The bear was still making noise and standing on the road. Logan slowly crawled his way out of the car as his right leg was stuck on the pedal while the front car compressed his legs.

With nothing else to do, he chopped off the wires that pierced through his legs and just left it there. He groaned as he moved his way out of the car, he tried to look at the main road but there was no help.

Logan started breathing heavily. "Fucking bears."

Once he was out, he leaned on the tree and looked at his leg. It was not regenerating since the cables and wires were stuck on his leg, blocking the tissues. He smirked a little, now he thought of Cable. Where the fuck would that one eyed son of a bitch be right now. Probably teaching in Xavier's.

"Can't believe a robot is earning more than me." Logan said, removing the wires 

He stood up and walked back into the forest. There was nothing to do but look for a lake and some fishermen there. Maybe he could ask for some help from them.

As he made it closer to the riverbanks, he noticed something flying over his head. It wasn't an airplane or helicopter, it was small, something his size. It suddenly landed somewhere near him and started walking towards him. It was the red and yellow billionaire.

"I'm not sure if you're authorized to walk around these woods with a wound on your leg, bud." Tony said

Logan stared at his leg, it was slowly regenerating. "And what makes me not authorized?"

"Probably because you're losing too much on your kne-. Is your leg healing?"

"Nope. It's fucking regenerating." Logan slowly got his claws out. "You messed with the wrong person today."

"And you messed with the wrong billionaire."

Tony ran at Logan and got him with a punch on the face. It made him stand on one leg but his claws scratched his armor. Tony looked at his torso, it already had about 9 scratches.

"You don't have any love for million dollar suits, do you?" Tony said

"You're wrong again. I don't have any love for billionaires." Logan said, as he sliced his torso and arm region

Tony noticed his arms started getting damaged at a higher rate. He punched Logan and got him by his shirt and stuck him by a tree. There he took advantage, he made him a punching bag. Left, right, left, right. Logan started feeling sick, he was about to be unconsious again. 

"How many more punches does it take to kill you? This is taking more punches than Thor." Tony said, continously punching his lower chest

"It takes every single dollar from your big bank account of yours." Logan kicked him in the chest and continued fighting

He sliced his arms and torso and focused on the helmet. Logan kept on trying to rip off the arms off but it was too hard, Tony was starting to have too many scratches from his claws. Finally, Tony was caught off guard and was punched on the face so hard, he got to the ground.

"What the hell is your claws made off?" Tony asked, holding his helmet

"Adamantiun. Why won't you ask your friend Captain America about it, bet he knows how it works."

Logan started walking away from Tony and followed the riverbank. He knew eventually it would lead to a lake where fishermen were fishing. He thought of calling Charles but why call him? Suddenly he saw groups of men experimenting with the lake, they were wearing yellow hazmat suits. He looked closer to the logo of there suits. A.I.M.

"What the hell are those bastards doing here?"


	5. A.I.M.

**\--Xavier's School--**

Charles walked over to the stairway and carefully went up the stairs. There he was greeted by many mutants considering he is the school's owner.  
Once he got into his classroom, nobody was inside.

"Where is everyone?" Charles thought

He then saw Hank enter the room. Hank was just wearing a shirt, pants and shoes.

"Hello, Charles. Why are you wondering around your class?" Hank asked

Charles smiled. "I was wondering where everyone has gone to."

"I'm think Storm and Cable brought them outside for some training. They said they have to train them before winter starts."

"Ok, I see. Can you please tell them to take it easy on them. I'm sure they have trained hard enough to deserve a rest." Charled said, checking his desk

"Of course, Charles. I heard about what happened to Logan. Let me help you deal with him."

"Yes, you can. Find him in Quebec and bring him back here. Bring Jean with you, I'm sure she can convince him to come back. Feel free to bring anyone with you."

"I'll make sure he'll come back. I won't let you down." Hank smiled, then went back outside

"I should've gone instead." Charles thought, fixing his books in order

**\--Quebec--**

Logan started to run towards the main road as bullets started going in his direction, left and right, there was no escape. He shouldn't have gone close enough for them to see him.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Logan shouted, tripping over branches and almost falling over

There was already a dozen bullets placed on Logan's back as he kept on running, but he was struggling. He didn't know how but he managed to get on the road and waited for the car. He breathed heavily, as he leaned on a tree and tried to hide.

"Damn it, Stryker. That old bastard." Logan said, looking behind him

He saw four men with assualt rifles looking for him. He came out of hiding and got his claws out. He stabbed the first man on the chest an made him his cover. Once they were out of bullets and reloading, Logan attacked. He sliced the second man on his neck and pierced his claws through the head of the third one. He ran at the fourth person as he shot his bullets at him. Once Logan got into range, he jumped towards him and pierced both of his claws through his chest.

"Is that all you have, Stryker!" Logan shouted

Suddenly, a dart got shot on his arm and he removed it immidietaly. His claws wasn't removed but he felt something different. Something on his body has lost its purpose. Now there was a bullet that was shot on his leg and he felt it. He felt the pain that was inflicted on him, he lost his regeneration.

Logan ran across the forest trying to get out of the gunfire. So far he wasn't getting shot but there was a lot of gunshots. He rested and hid in the bushes and removed the bullet on his leg. He saw a parked truck across the road and ran towards it. The driver was not present but it was open and the car had its keys on it. He started it and drove as far away as he can.

"Goddamn Stryker. Goddamn mercenaries. Goddamn A.I.M.!" Logan shouted, driving towards Ontario

He looked at the side mirrors, there were men on the road looking for him. Luckily he was out of sight as soon as they went out of the forest. He placed the destination of Ontario on the GPS of the car and started to drive towards it. He looked at his leg which was bleeding  a lot, he looked around the car and saw alcohol laying on the other seat. He got it and dipped alcohol on his leg.

"You got me good, Stryker." Logan said

**\--2 hours later--**

Thankfully, Logan didn't sleep on his way to a local gas station. He jumped out of the car and told them to refill the truck since it was running low on gas. He went into the local store and tried to buy beer. Once he got in, he grabbed two cigarettes and got a full pack of beer. He got the $100 in his pocket and paid it.

"Do you only have $100, sir?" The cashier asked

"Yes. Do you have any clothes around here?" Logan asked

"Unfortunately, we don't have. The closest store which has clothes is about 8 kilometers away in a small town."

"Thanks." Logan said, grabbing the beer and cigarettes

He got near the truck and threw in the beer at the other seat. He checked the glove compartment which had a lighter in it. He grabbed it, lighted his cigarette and continued driving.

It was getting dark and he had to stop and sleep nearby. The closest town was about 8 kilometers and Ontario was an 8 hour drive. He had to stop by and sleep for the night.

He finally settled on the road where he saw a spot to stay. He threw the cigar out of the window once he was done smoking and laid down on the seats. It was very comfortable, something Logan hasn't felt in a while. The stars were shining bright tonight. They looked beautiful, Logan wish he saw that everyday of his life. But what he got was bullets and death in his everyday life. He looked at his leg, it was starting to heal.

"You may have found a way to stop the mutant gene, but not for a long time." Logan said, gazing at the stars


	6. Come Back

**\--Ontario--**

It had been nearly two days since Stryker's men shot him with a dart. Two days for Logan to rebuild his life before it turns into shit once more. He was there sitting on the front seat, drinking beer and smoking on his cigar. All he bought as clothes for the last few days were a sleeveless white shirt, a brown coat, some pants and shoes. Being back in Ontario felt great, it had lot if supplies for him. Stryker and his A.I.M. were still looking, they had just finished searching in Quebec and would slowly work there way towards Ontario. It was probably about time that Logan left so he could hide.

Logan's truck was parked beside a field of flowers. It was early morning as other trucks were passing by. The other thing that was also on the news were the Avengers, they were already credited by the government for there hard work in saving New York. As well as the Fantastic Four, they were helping S.H.I.E.L.D. to build a foundation for their new base. And about the X-Men? Absolutely jackshit.

"When will Scott and Hank start doing shit that actually matters?" Logan thought

He checked his leg once again. It had been healed since yesterday, the effect of the dart didn't last long. But he was impressed with Stryker finding a way to stop the mutant gene. William Stryker, already at an old age but is still finding a way to mess with Logan's life. Typical asshole. He looked at his arm and thought of doing something. He got his claws out and started to slice open his arm.

Blood came dripping from his arm and into the floor of the truck. He didn't care if he just bought new clothes. It was an experiment if he still had his regeneration factor intact. During his younger years, once he was sliced, shot or anything that dealed lethal damage, no blood would come out because of how fast it could regenrate. Now, blood would come out normally because of how his old age has caught up with him. Once he was finished, he looked at his side mirror and saw a cop walking towards him. He lowered the window so the cop could see him.

"Good morning, officer. Anything wrong that I've done today or the past few days?" Logan asked, looking straight ahead

"There has been, sir. I'm afraid that you could not park here, this isn't an free way. May I check the items at the back of your car?" The policeman said

"Sure thing, officer." Logan gave a key to unlock the back of the car as the policeman proceeded to go to the back. "Motherfuckin' cops." Logan muttered

The policeman started checking the back. Logan just kept on looking at the field. Another beautiful thing to look at, especially at 7:00 in the morning. He wanted to buy a book just for sketching, even though it looks like he was a kid, because he was bored most of the time. He was interrupted by the policeman.

"Um... excuse me. I checked the back and it's fine. Just a few beer bottles to go and you're back home. But may I ask you to hand over your driver's liscense." The policeman said

Logan was glad the only thing that he managed to keep the entire journey was his wallet. He still had $25 in his wallet as the remaining amount of money he had. The other cash was spent mostly on his clothes, gas and beer.

"Here. If you want, you can keep it." Logan smiled at the cop. When the cop recieved it, he gave a dirty look at him

"So, you like to make jokes." The policeman said, checking his driver's liscense

"I'm not the joking type. So officer, am I free to go?" Logan asked

"Looks good enough. Here you go." The policeman said handing over the driver's liscense. "But the next time someone catches you, you're going to pay for an amount of money. Have a nice day." 

Logan started the car and drove along the road. He didn't know why he wasn't allowed to park there and clearly he didn't give a fuck. Blood on the floor and the pedal made it a little hard for him to drive on since it was a little slippery. Trees and plants, the only thing he could see in Canada. The only hard part was that he would often sleep because of the road being so green. He had almost crash the truck multiple times yesterday and he wasn't planning on crashing it today.

But Logan suddenly came up with an idea. He heard that A.I.M. was opening a new nuclear plant on the bay of New York. If he could pay a visit, he can make a statement about not messing with Logan. He didn't want to say the term 'Wolverine' because he wasn't that guy anymore. Even if he would say it at times and even act if he was that guy.

"I can probably catch a train to New York in time." Logan thought

He drove faster. If he wanted A.I.M. to fuck off, now was the right time to do it. They are vulnerable because most of there men are hunting him.

"The next train to New York must be at 8:00 in the evening, I can still make it." Logan thought

**\--7:15 pm--**

Logan got out of the truck and into the train station. Many people were there unpacking there bags and waiting for the train. It was probably a good idea to hide in the ground because there could be any A.I.M. there. He finally reached the counter and requested a ticket.

"Good evening, sir. Where will you be taking your trip tonight?" The woman in the counter asked

"Good evening. Can I have one ticket for New York." Logan said

"Sure thing. That would be $128." 

"$128! Don't you think that's too goddamn much." Logan shouted, making everyone look at him. "Never mind this." 

Logan started to leave the station. He just couldn't believe that it will take him a long time until he could get to New York. Before he could leave, he heard someone calling him; a familiar one.

"Logan, Logan!" Scott shouted

"Why are you here? Why the fuck are you guys in Canada?" Logan said, looking at Scott, Hank and Jean

"We are here to bring you back to where you belong. Charles wants you to come back and be part of our family again." Jean said

"Who the fuck said we were family."

"Look, Logan. I know you don't want to come back but Cable needs you in this mission." Hank said

Suddenly, Logan had a great plan. He would go back to New York with them to help Cable an destroy A.I.M.

"Actually, on second thought. I'm going back to New York to help Cable." Logan smiled

Jean, Hank and Scott were happy. They were all happy because they managed to bring a friend home. They started going back to the train with Logan but he could smell something. Something wasn't right.

"Hank, this doesn't feel right." Logan said

"What's wrong with coming back home?" Hank asked

Suddenly bullets came upon them as most of them hit Logan. Logan ran into cover of one of the pillars and looked at the stairs. It was those bastards again.

"Logan, who the hell are those guys?" Scott said, hiding as well

"It's A.I.M. They've been hunting me for months just trying to kill me. Hank and I will take care of them." Logan said

"We will?" Hank asked

Logan ran out of cover and into the crossfire. He managed to kill off two guys who were at the bottom of the stairs with his claws. Three more mercenaries with weapons came down the stairs shooting at Logan. He ran at the first mercenary with claws to the chest followed by sweeping the second mercenary off his feet. The third mercenary came running at him but Logan stabbed him in the head and killed the second mercenary. Logan and Hank cleared the place out after a few minutes. Logan's shirt was flowing of blood and removed it.

"Did you really need to take off the shirt?" Hank asked, in his Beast form

"Don't expect me running around with a shirt full of blood." Logan said, as more and more mercenaries came in

As soon as they came in, Jean unleashed her power which set them on fire. Logan was utterly impressed with this as he saw more and more cars coming in.

"The three of you, get back to New York!" Logan shouted

"We can handle this Logan." Jean said

"Get the fuck out of here! They want me, not you!" Logan ran towards his truck

As he looked behind him, they were already leaving for the train which had just arrived. He hid behind the truck and started to get his keys out. Before he could open the door, he got shot on the arm with the same dart as last time as well as a bullet to his lower stomach.

"Goddamit!" Logan shouted, holding his stomach

Blood started to make its way out of his stomach and looking around. It was a different cover for the container and a different bullet sound. He looked around and saw a man walking towards him. He losing too much blood for him to see the person. But the person felt familiar, then he realized the orange.

"You have declined my offer. Now, I will take you to the jungle of the King." Kraven said


	7. The Jungle

**\--Jungle--**

Logan blinked and started to see the sun shining in his eyes. All he saw was light shining straight into him like there was hope. But the truth was there was never a thing called hope. It's just pure fantasy.

He moved slowly to his right and regretted it. It was about a 60 feet drop right into the ground. He realized he was on a wooden floor built into a tree. It was like one of those Avatar buildings. He heard footsteps coming closer to him. He tried to move or at least sit up, but he was stuck in chains.

"Look at the Wolverine. Stuck into chains and struggling. I would've never thought that you, out of all the people, could not get out of a chain." Kraven said

"Why the hell did you bring me here? Where am I?" Logan asked

"All these questions, why won't you find it out yourself. I've brought you out here so you will accept my offer. And I would like to show you the King of the Jungle!" Kraven shouted, as birds start to fly away

"So what's your speciality? Scare the shit out of birds?" Logan said

"I see that you have a big mouth." Kraven sighed. "Look at all this, built by me just to be destroyed by A.I.M." 

"Looks like you and I have something against A.I.M."

"That is right. Common goals, common enemies. I can let you out of those chains but in one condition." Kraven leaned closer to Logan. "You help me destroy A.I.M.'s facility and kill Stryker."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I was about to do that shit until you decided to shoot me with a fucking dart!"

"But were you going to leave for New York? It seemed that you were willing to stay in Canada for a few more days. If you stayed there, they will find you, hunt you down and try to kill you. That's why we must strike today."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 8 hours. So, do you accept this offer or will I slice the head of the Wolverine?"

Logan hesitated. He looked around his body, his stomach seemed to be healed enough to fight. But what if Kraven has one if those darts in his pockets.

"Fine. I'll do all this bullshit but in one condition."

"And what is this condition the Wolverine may be asking for?"

"I need $50,000 after that. And I mean really after that."

"I would say that is a done deal." Kraven smiled at him. He started to remove his chains as Logan started to walk.

"How will I know if I could trust you?"

"What do you mean how will I know? I just accepted to pay you $50,000. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Then where is the money then?" Logan asked

"Follow me."

Kraven started to walk through the bridges which were attached to the trees as Logan followed. He looked below, it was still quite high and he wondered how he built it. 

In each tree there was at least a guard rail in it to prevent someone from falling. Once they reached the tree with a hut attached to the tree, Kraven opened the door and let Logan in. Kraven reached out for his spear and inspected it. Logan noticed there was darts that looked similar with the one he had been shot with before.

"Where did you get that?" Logan asked, walking around the hut

"Found it on a couple of dead bodies which were supposedly A.I.M. soldiers. Decided to take a lot of them just in case I might stumble upon a mutant." Kraven said

He noticed a few heads on the wall. They were animals like bears and lions, he wondered what kind of hunter is he.

"If you are so good in hunting, why are the heads that you collect are just for common hunters?" Logan asked

"It is because I have too much heads in my trophy room so I thought why not place them in the armory." Kraven said

"Well then, what are the heads that you are trying to collect now?"

"I am actually trying to collect two heads that I am interested in. I heard stories that somewhere in the mountains are a man that they call the Iron Fist. The othe is a man from the cosmos who had recently returned named Nova."

"Looks like you have some work to do hunting down these villians."

Kraven placed a bow and arrow on front of Logan. He looked back at him with a face which says 'really'.

"Why are you making that face at me?" Kraven asked

Logan slowly brought his claws out. Kraven then remembered.

"I forgot... you can do that. Don't you prefer these weapons?" Kraven said

"Spears, bows and arrows. Not my type of style." Logan said

"What do you mean no style? You have claws which functions like a spear."

"Whatever. Do you have any transport to bring me to America?" 

"First of all, I'm joining you because I want to see this bullshit. And second of all, we are in White Mountain National Forest. So we are going to have a 5 hour drive to New York."

"Are you fucking me? You could have told me we were in New Hampshire!" 

"Hold up. Don't let the birds all the birds go to a different state. I have a car right down there, we can drive it to New York. If you're fine with it, I'll be driving."

"Let's just get the fuck out of here. I'm sleepy." Logan said

They both went down the stairs and into the car. It was comfortable enough for Logan to lie on so he could sleep. He went to the backseat and started to sleep. Thinking of all the memories. Starting to think of Thomas Logan.


	8. Some Rest & Beer

**\--New York--**

Logan woke up in the backseat of Kraven's car. He dreamed about it again. He dreamed about Thomas Logan. It was always about that. He couldn't dream about anything else, he can't even dream about Victor. Even if Jean gave back his memories, it was not enough. The farthest he could ever reach was World War I. Everything after that is just blank.

He grabbed his seat so he could position himself to sit up. Once he saw the windows, it was buildings and cars around him. They were in New York.

"How long have I been sleeping, Kraven?" Logan asked, rubbing his eyes

"About 6 hours. You've been snoring for 2 hours straight. God that was annoying as hell." Kraven said

"Sorry. I haven't slept in about, 30 hours."

"What the hell do you mean 30 hours? You've been sleeping for goddamn 30 hours."

"The beer got me all dizzy. Do you happen to have any beer at the back."

"I think you've had enough for today. It's already night so we better stop at a little hotel around here."

"There is no small hotels here. We have to sleep inside of here. We can probably stop by in a alleyway."

"Don't you want to see your friends in Charles school? I feel like they would like to see you."

"They're going to use me to break into a facility also. I don't want to do that anymore but here I am. Taking orders from you."

"Hey... I didn't force you to do this. You accepted this, remember."

"Whatever. So where are we going to sleep?"

"In this alleyway." Kraven said, parking in an alleyway

It was a new alleyway for him, but it was more of a new part of New York. There were signs around them, bars and old, broken down hotels. Logan leaned to his left, there was a bar called Josie's Bar. Restaurants which are small, and there was a big sign which indicated where they were, they were in Hell's Kitchen.

"Have you heard of this place? Hell's Kitchen?" Logan asked

"Just go to sleep, Logan. We can talk about it tomorrow." Kraven said

Logan quietly opened the door of the car to make sure the bastard doesn't get startled. He looked around, it was not great to go back to New York. It smelled like shit but who can complain? They're sleeping next to multiple garbage bins.

He walked out of the alleyway, fixing his coat. There was a sense of blood in his shirt but the coat was hiding it well. It was about 11 in the evening and what else can he do for the night? Drinking beer.

There was a bar which was near to the place he was staying. Maybe if he could buy beer and stay there for a while, maybe it can make him sleep for once. And by once, he ment one of many.

He walked over to the bar and opened the door wide open. Everyone was cheering and talking loudly to each other. This is what he hated about America, they were always too goddamn loud. He found a nice seat near the windows and ordered some beer. It was already late in New York but the bar seemed like it was filled up in there. His beer arrived after a solid 5 minutes.

He opened it and took a drink. It was good but not as great as the beer in Canada. It had a great taste that can capture his senses while in America it was the beer you would expect. Suddenly, he saw an old friend from last time.

"Well would you look who it is. It's the great Logan." Remy said, taking a seat while playing with his cards

"Nice to see you again. What have you been doing all these years?" Logan asked, taking a drink from his beer

"Looks like you've been drinking a lot. I've been taking up some jobs to buy some shit. I just can't take what the X-Men have been doing these days. All they're doing is teaching young students. The X-Men aren't supposed to do that. They're supposed to be free and kicking ass."

"You're right. If you work for them it feels wrong. It's like you didn't sign up for it. I'm just hoping Hank and Charles fix that shit."

Logan ordered some beer for Remy as they exchanged stories. He figured out that Remy has been working overseas, specifically Australia. Logan always wanted to go to Australia because he had heard of great stories from there. After more and more talking, a man called out Remy.

"Hey Remy... you own me something. Don't look away from me bastard." The man said

"Who the hell is that?" Logan whispered

"I did a job for the bastard but it didn't go well. I owe him $2,000." Remy said, standing up. "Hey pal, nice to see you. Looks like you've made new friends." Remy said

"Oh yeah... and my boys over here were born to kick your ass. Boys... go over there and teach my boy Remy a lesson." The man said

The men were holding batons in there hands. Logan counted about two people had handguns and were ready to kill Remy. He stood in the way as they were aiming at Remy.

"Hold up! Do you really have to fight over some altercation. Why won't we just forget about both of your dark pasts." Logan said, now looking at the man. "And you have to calm the fuck down."

"I don't take orders from you bastard. Boys!" The man shouted

The two men suddenly shot Logan in his chest as Logan struggled and stumbled a bit. The men stood in shock as he managed to survive 7 bullets to his chest without dying.

"Remy. Would you like to help me beat these fuckers?" Logan said

"It would be my pleasure." Remy said, getting a stick from his pocket and extending it

They both fought the men that were in an altercation with Remy and the local residents. Two men hit Logan in the face but he got his claws out and stabbed both of them. Logan took three men by surprise by stabbing all three of them in the head. One of the men with the handgun shot him in the arm and chest. Logan got angry and stabbed him on the chest and head. He got closer to the guy who was shouting at Remy earlier. He placed his claws and prepared to kill him but someone grabbed him by the hand.

"No, not okay! Let's get the fuck out of here." Kraven said

Logan, Kraven and Remy went out of the bar and into the alleyway where they parked the car. Remy looked exhausted from the fight while Logan was coated with blood.

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Kraven said

"His name is Remy also known as Gambit. He worked with me in the X-Men and he has an addiction to cards." Logan said

"Ok, good enough. My only question is can he help us?"

"Help you with what exactly?" Remy asked

"We are breaking inside an A.I.M. facility in hopes to destroy the company itself. Are you in with us?" Logan asked

"You bet your ass. I'm coming with you."


	9. The Facility

**\--A.I.M. Facility (Outside)--**

Logan looked from outside. Crates were being brought inside the facility, there were a lot of men wearing a yellow hazmat suit. Gambit was seating at the back seat, counting his cards while Kraven was observing. Waiting for the right time to attack.

"Are we just going to sit here?" Remy asked

"Wait. We have to attack at the right time. If we don't, they'll kill us." Kraven said

"Then what is this signal you're waiting for?" Logan asked, drinking his beer

"Are you seriously still drinking beer? You had about 7 bottles already."

"Hey! I do whatever the fuck I want. If I want to... if I want to drink 100 bottles, I'll drink 1000 bottles."

"How did 100 get to a 1000?" Remy asked

"I think he's drunk." Kraven said, as A.I.M. employees were entering the building. "There's our signal."

They went from the back entrance since the workers left it open. Logan was stumbling every 5 steps and had to be carried by Remy. Kraven led the way holding his bow with arrows on his back.

"Hey Kraven! You look like Hawkeye." Logan laughed

"Shut the hell up. I'm doing something here." Kraven said, aiming his bow and arrow 

There were about two guards who were standing outside the entrance to the main building. They were carrying advanced weapons with heavy kevlar armor. A.I.M. wasn't kidding about them having the best defense.

Logan took both of the guard by surprise. He stabbed the first one in the chest as the other guard hit Logan on his back with his gun. Remy attacked the other guard with his stick which knocked him out.

"Can you get drunk?" Remy asked, inspecting the guard

"I can. It just doesn't last long." Logan said, opening the door

It must have been break time for the workers as there were none inside. They walked through the facility quietly. There were many artillery and weapons being made with liquid. Logan can think of Weapon X now. There was one employee eating his lunch as Logan stabbed him in the head.

"Logan, he was eating his lunch. What the hell is wrong with you?" Kraven said

"Didn't you say kill all of them?" Logan asked

"I didn't even say anything. Just follow my lead." Kraven said, walking towards a specific door. "And hide the body somewhere."

The place they entered was some sort of prison. There were people being held in a cell for lab purposes. Logan looked and observed closely their reactions to them.

"Kraven? Who the hell are these guys?" Logan asked

"Don't be scared. Those cells will hold them." Kraven said, pointing at the cell containing a man with tattoos all over him. "Aleksei Sytsevich, also known as the Rhino. He was placed in here for robbing a bank with a robot shaped Rhino. Crazy isn't it?"

They continued to walk through the hallway of people. Logan could sense something in Kraven. Something that he would like to get.

"This one." Kraven pointed. "Otto Octavious, also known as Doctor Octopus. Lab experiment gone wrong once those tentacles of his attached to him. Never the same person again. Poor bastard."

"How do you know these guys?" Logan asked

"I read the news, Logan. And I get intel from other people." Kraven said

"This is just one scary place." Remy said

"And you still haven't seen all of it. It's really scary."

It was a long walk until they got to the next one. The place was full of dark clouds with the person sitting down. He was wearing a green robe, purple cape and what seems to be an aquarium on his face.

"Here we go." Kraven said. "Don't know his name but he is known as Mysterio. He can play mind games with you. He can trick you into killing a shit load of people."

Mysterio looked directly at Logan. It seemed like he was interested in him. But why? Why was he saw interested in him? 

Suddenly everything around Logan fell apart. There were walls that were being destroyed all around him as he stood on top of a nuclear reactor. All he could see was the sun setting down before him. Beside him was a man looking down at him, it looked like he was crying. Then there was this little girl sitting on the ledge.

Then it was back into reality. The facility was back into normal as Kraven and Remy were looking at him in confusion. Mysterio was just laughing in his cell with so much joy.

"I think we lost you for a second." Remy said

"I'm fine. It's just that bastard is looking at me in a weird way." Logan said

"Told you he was a crazy bastard." Kraven said

They finally made their way to the end of the hallway with the end containing a door. Before that was one more cell, which had broken glass sticking out of it. This cell got Kraven really excited.

"Here it is. This is the big money." Kraven said. "Roderick Kingsley, also known as the Hobgoblin. This isn't your normal type of experiment gone wrong. This is everything has been fucked up. That experiment created a monster and that monster turned into this creature."

"Looks like something you would like to kill, Kraven." Logan said

"Indeed I would like to. But that isn't that plan right now. The plan is to kill that motherfucking Stryker."

Kraven pressed his ears on the door and listened carefully. He could hear people talking loudly and it was clear that it was the control room for the inmates.

"I'm not sure but I think Stryker is in there." Kraven said

"Let me handle it." Remy said, getting his cards out

"What are you going to do? Play cards with them until you win 3-2?" 

"They're not normal cards. They're special cards."

Kraven opened the door which showed 4 guards talking loudly to each other. Remy threw 4 aces at them which blew up into some purple dust knocking them unconscious.

"You have to give me one of those cards." Kraven said, getting closer to the cameras

"Only works on me, though. Better luck next time." Remy said

"What now?" Logan asked. "Stryker isn't here."

"I noticed that, Logan. I bet I can find him in the camera." Kraven said


	10. Stryker

**\--A.I.M. Facility--**

Kraven was playing with the buttons on the control panel as the cameras swayed around the entire facility. He was scanning the whole place to answer his question which was, "Where is Stryker?" Logan and Remy stood there watching Kraven get to work.

"You seem tired." Logan said

"Shut up, Logan. I know what I'm doing very well." Kraven said

"Looks like someone is rude today. I'm suprised that you actually know how to do this since you're living in a jungle." Logan leaned closer to Remy. "What are you going to do when you're finish with this shit?" Logan whispered

"If the X-Men gets back to work like taking on bad guys like Apocalypse, I'm in. If they don't, well I'll be working on the streets for a while." Remy said

"All I want to do right now is to kill Stryker right now." Logan shouted to Kraven, "Kraven, hurry the hell up!"

"I'm trying to do my work. I can't find him around the facility." Kraven said

Logan walked around the room, looking at the cameras and staring at what Kraven was doing. Until now, they were still having their break time as there were men wearing hazmat suits walking around the main experiment part of the building.

"Have you found him yet?" Logan asked

"No, he said that he will be visiting this place today. He's not outside or even inside the building." Kraven said

Logan looked at the cameras to the right. He saw the doors leading to the hallway of the villians were swinging wide open.

"Are you sure, Kraven? Maybe they're here already." Logan said, as both doors behind them opened

"Would you look who showed up. Kraven the Hunter, Gambit and the Wolverine. You know, I have some chambers over there which would fit you perfectly." Stryker said

Logan brought his claws out with Kraven looking at Stryker. His men hesitated to aim but Stryker told them to hold their position.

"I know. You're mad at me for attacking you in that train station, Logan. But I don't know why the famous Kraven the Hunter is here and a fellow gentlemen." Stryker said

"Oh, trust me... I'm not gentle when I'm mad." Remy said

"Well, you got my attention. Now that your claws are out, Logan, you might want to put that back in. As you see, my men over here are holding weapons that can stop the mutant gene."

"It can stop the mutant gene but you have to start asking yourself how long can it last. Because when you shot it at me, it didn't even past 5 hours." Logan said

"That is the purpose, Logan. We wanted to see if it would work so we ran a little test and you happen to be in the area." Stryker said, getting the handgun of one of his men, "Logan, you got us confused for a second. When you left Quebec, you made us search for 2 solid days. Those were painful."

"You made me Weapon X, so in my opinion that hurts more." Logan said, walking closer to Stryker

"Hold up, Logan! Stay right there and you can live for the next 150 years." 

Logan stabbed the first man on the neck and in the chest. Blood poured onto his boots, blood which was revenge. The other four men shot their darts straight at him. Logan used the dead body to deflect all the darts as Remy took cover.

"Someone shoot the bastard already!" Stryker shouted

Once they started reloading, Logan took advantage. The second man tried to hit Logan in the face with his handgun but he was too much for him. Logan stabbed him through the chest with his hand sticking out of his body.

"Why did I hire you bastards! To miss every goddamn shot!" Stryker shouted as he was shooting Logan as well

The third and fourth man came running at him with normal handguns as Logan stabbed the third man through the head. The fourth man shot two bullets into him but Logan turned around and traced his claws from his upper body to his lower body.

Blood stained on Logan's shirt as Stryker was hiding behind the fifth man. He tried to hit Logan in the face with his baton but he grabbed it and hit it back. Logan kneeled and placed his claws through his head.

"What the hell are you?" Stryker said, as he shot two bullets into his face

"No bullets are going to kill me, bitch." Logan said

Suddenly a dart got shot on his leg from someone to his right. Logan stabbed Stryker through the chest and faced the man who shot him with the dark. It was Kraven.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Logan shouted

"What do you think I wanted? I wanted the head of the monster. The head of the Wolverine! And where else to do it where he is trapped between us." Kraven said

"Who the hell is us?" Logan asked

The cells behind him opened as the villians came out. Three prisoners went out as the Hobgoblin was still locked in his cell. Mysterio, Rhino without his suit and Doctor Octopus went out.

"This was a trap, damn it. You set Remy and I into this shit." Logan said

"Well you got what you wanted, didn't you! Look there, you killed Stryker and now that's the end of the road. You're done!" Kraven said

"Remember, we are not finished with this." Logan said, as Remy used his cards to blow open the wall

Dust settled as Logan and Remy got up. Their were A.I.M. workers looking at thr giant mess they made. 

"Move and don't mind the bullets. I'll handle it." Logan said, as they both ran

Workers were shouting for the guards and they could hear men positioning themselves to kill both of them. Two guards ran towards them with batons as Logan, with no mercy, stabbed them through the chest as they kept on running.

More guards approached their left so thy both took the fire exit to their right. They ran through the hallway where workers were just coming in from their break. Logan could hear guards running at them but they were clearly ahead with their speed.

"Where is the goddamn exit!" Logan shouted

"Take a left, now!" Remy said, as bullets passed them.

They opened the door which led into one of the loading docks outside. They hid in one of the trucks which was leaving the station.

**\--2 hours later--**

Logan panted as both of them got out once they reached the downtown area. Stark Tower was still being repaired with a new design right on front of them. It looked like Remy couldn't even breathe.

"You alright? Seems like you're going to pass out." Logan said

"I just might. Why did you trust Kraven? This would've gotten a lot easier if he didn't do that." Remy said

"I don't know why he did it but it isn't over for me and him. It's only the fucking beggining."

Logan looked at his shirt which was stained in blood. Good thing it was night so not a lot of people would notice but there were cops patrolling. The only logical thing to do right now was to buy a shirt again.

"You know what? Go to the X-Mansion and go tell them about what happened. We can solve this problem with Charles." Logan said

"That place? That's fucking bullshit. Maybe when I enter the building they are teaching people how to do math!" Remy said

"Just get over there and tell them what happened! Don't try and make my day fucking worse!" Logan shouted furiously

"Fine! If I don't come back, I'm probably hiding in Australia." 

Logan started to walk another direction and into the darkness. Maybe he could catch a clothing store early in the morning. But for now, back to the dumpster.


	11. Deep Streets

**\--Streets of New York--**

Logan reached out for some old cans to look for food that can be used as food. He only slept for 3 hours earlier and he felt awfully tired, but he was always tired. The streets were making him suffocating, the noise made by the crowds of people and the horns of cars. It was always hard for him; it was hard for mutants. How can someone live here when they can't have justice for themselves?

But for now, he can't argue about that shit. What's the point in asking for justice when the Avengers literally destroyed New York? This place will stay the same, even if some God shows up and kills half the Avengers.

"Please fucking tell me that there is some food here." Logan thought, searching through the dumpster

The dumpster was empty but there was always more of it in New York. Maybe he could find some leftover hamburgers in the next one. A few homeless men started to walk pass by him, also looking for some food or even begging other people to give them.

Suddenly two men grabbed Logan's arm and placed a knife on his neck. The knife was really into his neck, it felt like it was already bleeding. Other people who were watching left the place immediately when they saw him get punched in the face.

"Give us some goddamn money or we will shove this knife up your throat." The man said

"Grab me again and I'll stab something much worse. I promise you should just walk away with your life, alright boys?" Logan said

"You don't tell us what to do here. We run this show. You listen to whatever we say so you better shut up right now, boy." 

"Alright, you asked for this." Logan said, until a man stopped them from having a fight

He was wearing a fashionable suit, slacks and the usual black shoes to combo with it. He looked about mid-40's because he had some white hair into him. From Logan's view, he looked more of a scientist than a businessman.

He pulled the thugs and I from fighting. He looked serious from it just by looking at him, he can just explode at any moment. But for some reason, he looked familiar to Logan, someone he had seen him in TV.

"Hold up! Break up this fight. There's no reason to fight over something." The man said

"What the hell are you here for? We're just doing our business here, they'll steal from me and I kick their ass." Logan said

"Get out of here." The man said, looking at the thugs. "Or else I'll call the police to pick you guys up. This city is still getting fixed up so you might not want to mess with the police at the moment." The thugs left

"I feel like I saw you before, in TV. Are you a scientist working for S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Logan asked

"Well I'm not sure if you can call me a scientist working for S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm currently on a hiatus for them but they can call me anytime. I'm sorry, my name is Bruce Banner and your name is?" Banner asked

"Oh... I remember who you are now. You're the bastard that turns into the big green motherfucker. My name is Logan and I'm sure we can be friends." Logan said, hitting him in the face

Logan tried this trick on Hank and it released the Beast so maybe it could work on Banner. His fcae started to turn green, his veins becoming bigger and bigger. Logan could hear the fainted voice of Banner, "Run away, please." Logan realised he released him in the wrong way, right in New York.

The next thing Logan felt was being hit hardly on the face by a green monster which sent him across two building and into a construction site. He groaned as he could feel the pain from the slap given by the Hulk, he actually felt it. Suddenly he saw a green monster leaping right into the construction site and went face to face with him.

"I thought you were a nice guy?!" Logan shouted, as Hulk was about 30 feet away from him."Does the nice side only come out when you're a scientist?!"

Hulk grabbed Logan by the waist and threw him right into a building which was being rebuilt. Logan got hit by a crane and solid pillar on his head. He touched his face as crumbles of rock hit his head. There was blood coming out of his face, actual blood and his head wasn't regenerating. The Hulk, once again, roared loudly that the pillar that Logan was resting on started to shake.

Hulk hit his face through the ceiling because he was too tall to fit in. He walked slowly to Logan who was laying down on the floor, resting from the hit to his head. Hulk grabbed him by the waist again but Logan stabbed him in the chest. Hulk reacted furiously by swinging his hands back and forth which swayed the building back and forth.

"You like that you green bastard?!" Logan shouted, stabbing Hulk in the leg

Logan took his right claw out of his leg and stabbed him in the lower chest. Hulk responded by sending him seven stories down as Logan laid again. Hulk dropped to his floor with a position for the punch which layered the whole building. The building collapsed as Logan and Hulk was right at the middle of the destruction. From a distance, a whole building was turned into huge pieces of rocks.

The pieces of rocks made Logan have a slight concussion. But from the force of the rocks, Logan thought it was only a minor concussion when it was really a major concussion. His vision started to fade away as Banner stood above him only wearing shredded pants.

"You know what? I think the Fantastic Four would love to have you. Why won't we visit them?" Banner said, as Logan fell unconscious 


	12. Where?

**\--Unknown--**

Logan groaned in pain as he sat down on a metal chair. The walls around him were covered in metal tiles and there was a window to its side. He held on to the chair as he tried to recover some memory of what happened when he was still in the streets. Yes, he did meet Bruce Banner and got kicked in the ass by his alter ego, Hulk.

"Anybody there? I'm bored over here. I'm expecting a Captain America or a Black Widow to show up. I'm expecting the Black Widow." Logan said

Nobody answered, and what was the surprise. Nobody answers him and quite frankly, nobody gives a shit about him. It's always about the other X-Men in the spotlight while he's in the background trying to figure out who the fuck he is! What a great fucking world we have.

He touched his neck, there was already a beard growing in that spot so he wanted to shave it. As he continued to stroke his hands on it, the walls opened.

"Good morning, Mr. Howlett. How was your sleep?" Reed asked, entering through the open walls

"Very funny, indeed. Where the fuck am I?!" Logan shouted

"You don't seem like yourself today. Is it because of Banner, is he giving you a hard time." 

"Let me try to think here." Logan said. "He threw me across New York, he gave me a wound on the head which still hurts a lot and he laid an entire building on me. So if you think about it, no. I'm having fun. I'm having the time of my fucking life! Do I even have one?!" Logan threw his chair across the room

"If I think about it, you're just a man trying to find a way to kill yourself. But the more you find a way to kill yourself, you don't do it because you care for the people around you. You care for others, Logan." Reed said, looking at his chart

"What are you looking at? When you and your wife will finally get a child?" Logan chuckled

"Haha... You got me again. I'm looking at your heart rate for the last few hours. It's pretty good."

"When Bruce brought me here, what did he say?" Logan said, walking around Reed

"To take care of you because you are quite aggressive. By the way, how is Charles?" 

"Been a pain in the ass. They don't know what to do with the school. Even I don't know what I should do?"

"I suggest you take it easy and live here for a while. I can predict tha-." Reed said, before getting cut off by Logan

"I know you want me to stay here to recover, but a whole goddamn army is hunting me right now." 

"But if you stay here with us you can develop your relationships with the Fantastic Four. You can develop new friends and you can also have allies going to battle."

"I had enough things weighing on my shoulders. I need to get away from here before hurting more innocent people."

Reed sighed and looked at the open walls. "Fine. But you have to promise me that no lives will be killed, the innocent will live, the guilty will die."

"I promise you Doctor, no innocent person will die. Not a single one."

Logan left the facility through the doors wearing new clothes. Finally, his sleeveless shirt and brown coat was with him. He was also wearing some jeans and some brown boots. It was early morning, people were on their way to work either walking to their work places or driving there. This time, due to being hunted, Logan decided to walk but wearing a hat.

He first walked through the alleyways to find a dumpster with a worn out hat in it. It took multiple dumpsters to find it, but their was a hat that could fit him behind the trash bins. Now he went into the streets of New York but he knew something was wrong. He was walking through the streets without a purpose. He did not have any plans to do or any tasks, he was just walking.

Maybe he could go to Charles and meet him. No, he's sure Remy has got it. It was dumb to go meet the Avengers after fighting Iron Man and the Hulk. But someone near him was familiar. He was bald and was on a wheelchair. It was Charles.

" _Logan, why won't you come back? We need you. Jean needs you. Hank needs you. Scott needs you._ " Charles said

"Are you using Cerebro? 'Cause if you are, I look like a complete idiot talking to nothing." Logan said, looking around him

" _Yes, I am using Cerebro. Remy has spoken to me about the incident and I tried to bring him back. It did not work out and he concluded with him going back to Australia._ "

"Well then, why are you calling me then?"

" _Because I sense a dark path coming to the School. I sense an elimination of mutants here in the School. We need you to come back._ "

"Are you sure you are feeling that? Because what I'm feeling is bullshit. You have Colossus, Nightcrawler and even Bishop. Those are some of your strongest X-Men but you pick me. A sad, sad bastard who's trying to fix his life but it's always coming back to him."

" _You are the one to do this, Logan. Yes, you may not be the strongest X-Men but you have the heart to protect the ones you love. So help me as I prepare for this invasion._ "

"I'm sure you can find a better mutant than me." Logan said, walking away from Charles

The farther Logan went, the less he saw Charles. Once he was out of sight, he thought of who possibly can Charles be talking about. He has Colossus and Bishop but he is worried about something much dangerous. Something more powerful. Wait. What about HYDRA?


	13. Beware

**\--Streets of New York--**

Logan roamed through the city, trying to find any traces of Kraven or his 'Sinister' gang. He needed to find out if they are the invasion that Charles is deeply talking about. But once he crossed an alleyway, an old friend appeared. And he's not sure if he's a friend.

"Logan! Surprise to see you walking around here. What are you up to?" Cable asked, holding his futuristic weapon

"Shut the fuck up and get out of my way." Logan said, walking pass him

"You do know that looking for Sinister is useless? They are currently being held in Rhyker's Island. That happened about two days ago."

"Really? That makes things easier for me. Why the fuck are you here anyway?"

"Language. I came here to look for Domino but I managed to come across you."

"Well you managed to find me. Tell me now, what was the facility you wanted to destroy with me?"

"Coincidence. It was the A.I.M. facility near the bay."

"Tell Charles I said hi. I need to destroy A.I.M. before they attack the school." Logan said, walking to the street

Logan kept on walking through the streets as more and more cars started to appear. Once the sun started to shine, he bumped shoulders with everyone walking on the sidewalks. Suddenly Cable appeared behind him with a hoodie.

"I'm not letting you go that easily, Logan." Cable said, walking alongside him with his hands dipped in his pockets 

"I like it. Cable started to wear something fashionable besides a black shirt." Logan chuckled

"You see that tall building over there? They said the Hulk kicked your ass with that building."

"What a day for laughing, huh?" Logan said, as he saw an A.I.M. truck drive into an alleyway. "I saw a truck go there. You want to investigate it?" 

"Sure. As long as we have some fun."

Cable and Logan stood on the sidewalk waiting for the stop light to turn green. To be honest, Logan looked normal and if someone looked at Cable really deep, they could see his glowing eye.

"You know, I like this Logan. You and I, back at it again kicking some ass." Cable said

"Well that's great. Good thing you didn't use we." Logan said, as they walked into the alleyway

They hid behind a dumpster as A.I.M. soldiers started to exit out of their vehicle. They started to knock on the warehouse door and waited. It took several minutes before Logan lost his patience.

"Hey dumbasses! Come over here and fight like a ma-." Logan was cut short as he was shot in the neck

Logan stabbed a guard on his lower chest as he started to hit him with a baton. Cable stayed behind as he shot his weapon at the guards that were focusing on him. Two guards shot Logan on his back while he looked back and stabbed both of them in their heads.

More and more guards started to go one on one with Logan but failed as they were killed with no mercy. All of them laid on the floor dead and bloodied as Logan stood above them all with his shirt covered with blood.

"Is your shirt always that bloody?" Cable asked, walking over the dead bodies

"Always. What do you think these bastards were looking for?" Logan asked, getting one of the walkie talkies from a dead body

"Do you want to find out? I mean maybe there is more."

"It's ok, I can regenerate fast. Just watch my back." Logan said, struggling to open the door

"You know what? Maybe you should watch my back while I open the door."

Cable started to work on the door as Logan leaned on the wall, he was almost fully regenerated. Logan noticed that it was a big mess and he was sure they can't clean it up.

"I feel bad for the janitors who will fix this shit up. This is a legitimate crime scene." Logan said

"Hey, you're the one who beat them up. I was just there shooting them with my gun." Cable said, working on the lock

"Oh yeah... your little fantasy gun that shoots magic and dreams. I wonder why Domino likes you."

"Just shut up, Logan. Domino went out on a mission around here and I was supposed to go looking for her until you showed up. Where have you been ever since you left the X-Men a few months ago?"

"Well I traveled to Russia and then decided to go to Canada. If you want I can take you there and we could have a nice drink."

"That does sound nice." Cable said, as the lock broke. "Now it's open."

They entered the building and it was completely dark. They couldn't find the switch to open the lights until Cable used himself as a light source. They managed to find the switch and opened it.

It took a few minutes until the lights open which shows how old the place was. In the middle of the place was a girl tied up to a chair dressed in black.

"Would you look who it is? The X-Men." The girl laughed

"Who the fuck are you? Are you working with A.I.M.?" Logan asked

"I know who she is. Her name is Felicia Hardy and she is known for stealing shit. And I mean a lot of shit." Cable said

"You still remember me, huh? Well, I found some files from A.I.M. and I thought it was jackshit so I burned it. Next thing I know I'm tied up here until you guys showed up." Felicia said

"Sounds fun. Getting tied up to a chair by some random asshole." Logan said

"Aren't you the Wolverine? I heard that wolverine's are horny." Felicia smiled

"I had enough of this shit. I think it's best we leave her here." Logan said, turning around

"Wait, Logan. Maybe she has valuable information we can use so we can know when they will attack the school." Cable whispered

"You go find out yourself. Why won't you strip your clothes down and have fun with her while you're at it." Logan exited the building

Logan walked out of the building and back to the streets of New York. He was actually considering meeting up with the Avengers to provide help to him. But suddenly, Logan could see about 30 A.I.M. trucks pass by him from about 12 kilometers. The walkie talkie was now functioning.

" _This is squad leader 12. We are now approaching Xavier's School for learning. Ready to attack on site._ " The person said through the comms

"Oh no. Charles. The X-Men!" Logan shouted as he ran as fast as he could to the mansion


	14. The Wolverine

**\--Near the X-Mansion--**

Logan tripped on the grass as he was near to the mansion. He was tired and he doesn't want to do this but he has to save the X-Men. As he crawled his way up to the hill, he saw the trucks from earlier parked in front.

"Everyone who is inside, please step out or you will be decapitated." A mercenary shouted

"Fuck. Fuck. How will I solve this." Logan said, as he saw one of the windows opened

Logan then got an idea. He sneakily made his way as he hid beneath the grass. A few more trucks started to park in front and some helicopters started to appear from above. What a great day it is. Once he was behind the mansion, he climbed through the trees and went inside the window.

"Easier than I thought." Logan said, as he slowly opened the door

He saw Hank and Scott entering classrooms and escorting the other mutants down stairs. Before he could speak, there was an explosion that happened downstairs.

"Hank! What the hell is going on!" Logan shouted

"Logan? I thought you were still in Canada?" Hank said confused. "We have some soldiers outside so we're escorting the students downstairs."

"It's A.I.M. Keep escorting them down, I think I got this." Logan said, bringing his claws out

"We still have some mutants on the west side. Maybe you could draw some attention while I run towards them."

"Sounds like a good idea. But I'm still a human shield."

They both walked down the hallway as they cleared the rooms out. All of it was clear so they tried to make their way downstairs. Suddenly two mercenaries appeared above the stairs as Logan got on front of Hank. About a dozen bullets got on Logan's chest but he fought it. He rushed both of them as he stabbed the first on his chest while the second on his head.

"That was fucking brutal, Logan. Don't do overkill." Hank said

"You want to get them out or not?" Logan asked

"Just not that much." Hank said, as he peeked downstairs. "There's 5 more that entered the mansion. Do you think you can handle that?" 

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'll go first." Logan hopped over the guardrail and stabbed one on the chest. "Over here you bastards!" 

Logan stabbed the second on his lower chest and thrusters him forward to the third one which pierced him as well. Bullets flew through the air but Logan let it hit his arm. Once the fourth one was reloading, he cut his arm off and stabbed him through his head. When Logan looked behind him, Hank ran across to the west side as he killed the last one.

"Is that the last one?!" Hank shouted as he managed to get across

"Not the last one. I think there is more. And I mean more!" Logan shouted

He went to the door and close it up with a board. He then went upstairs to help Hank get the students out of the floor.

"How many students left?!" Logan shouted

"There's about 20 left over here. Can you help me escort them." Hank said

Logan walked over to the classroom where Hank was escorting the students out. Logan stood near the window of the classroom but he regretted it as two men jumped in.

"Everyone get on the ground!" The mercenary shouted

Logan laid on the ground and stabbed the first one on the knee. He shouted in pain as bullets got shot on Logan's chest. The second mercenary shot him in the face but the bullet almost did nothing to him as it bounced off his head. Logan got up an stabbed the first one, who was in pain and on the floor, on the neck while he threw the second one out the window.

"You might need to buy a new shirt by the way." Hank said

"Goddamnit, everyone keeps on telling me that. I bet before I die, at least all of the X-Men will tell me that." Logan said, looking out the window

There was two helicopters flying above them and soldiers checking the sides of the house. None of them noticed Logan's head sticking out so he took advantage of this.

"I need more help in taking these guys out. We can't call the Avengers because of me. They think I'm a threat to them." Logan said

"Oh yeah... I remember the Hulk throwing you through a building. Can't you call the Fantastic Four?" Hank asked, bringing students out of their classrooms

"Do you have their number? Look, it's only us and news reporters will be out of their goddamn minds if they would be filming this shit." 

"Let's bring these X-Men down and we'll talk about it downstairs." Hank said

**\--20 minutes later--**

Logan and Hank walked through the crowd of people looking for Charles. He must be there since he issued everyone to go under and hide. Instead they managed to come across Jean.

"How did you get here, Logan?" Jean asked

"Long story. Hunter, hunter tried to kill me. Hulk, he tried to kill me and now these bastards are over here trying to take over the mansion." Logan said, still looking for Charles

"I think I can help you take those guys down. Maybe if I could release the Pho-." Jean said but was cut off short by Charles

"No... you should not release the force. Remember what happened in 1995? Logan, great to have you back." Charles said

"Charles, 1995 was so long ago. I think it was time to show the Phoenix to those bastards and teach them some good." 

"Look at Jean. Using some inappropriate words, right Professor?" Logan said

"Well, she is always learning from you." Charles smiled

"We don't have time for this Professor, I checked the cameras and they have entered the building. What should we do?" Colossus said, approaching the group

"I say you should help us, big guy. What weapons are they using?" Scott asked

"Nothing too surprising. They look like they are holding some small weapons with darts in them."

"No! That is fucking scary. Those darts can paralyze our powers and remove them. They can potentially kill us. It can even pierce you too, Colossus." Logan said

"They can't if we work together. You guys help me get upstairs and outside. Once we're out, we can release the Phoenix." Jean said

"Logan, are those darts able to strip is of our powers entirely?" Hank asked

"No. It will come back but by the time it does, we're already captured." Logan said

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." 

The group carefully made their way upstairs as they were greeted by some guards. Before they can draw there weapons up, Logan stabbed one of them and used him as the shield. Three guards kept on firing at their 'shield' but Logan drew it away as Scott used his laser to wipe them out. The stairs started to shake.

"I guess it's only effective outside. Just don't go too crazy on it, will you?" Logan said

Once they made it into the lobby, guards with normal weapons stood around shocked. Colossus went on the front as he threw soldiers around the place. Hank got on a few and choked them to death. But Logan was ruthless, he stabbed soldier to soldier without mercy as blood poured around the floor. One soldier hit him in the back as he turned around and ripped his stomach apart. 

"What are you?" One said, as he was stabbed in the lower chest by Logan

"It's who. I'm the Wolverine, bub." Logan removed his claws from his body

Logan continued to kill the mercenaries who attacked Hank and Scott. Suddenly two men went inside with their darts ready. Charles, who stayed down, used his mind to make one of them shoot the other. Logan took advantage and killed both of them by slicing of their head.

"My God, Logan! I'm not cleaning the floor up once everything is over!" Colossus said, almost vomiting

"Who said you're going to clean up the floor?" Logan responded

"Guys, I can sense something outside. And it's not good, not even in the slightest." Jean said

Everyone looked at Jean as she concentrated her powers on the outside. Now everyone could here Charles in their minds.

"All of you, listen. I can feel our kind outside and waiting to be killed. It's Remy and Storm. We must save them before they will be executed." Charles said in their minds

"Alright, guys. We have to think of a plan. We can't go out guns blazing because they might just capture us." Scott said

"I can keep them distracted while you guys get on top of the roof. There you can release the Phoenix." Logan said. "Besides, I think I can do this."

Behind Logan's thought, he can probably escape by letting him be killed. Let him join where he needs to be. But he has to save the X-Men and might just die in an honorable way.

"Logan, are you sure about this?" Hank asked

"Let me do this. If we don't, Remy and Storm dies and maybe we'll be killed as well," Logan said, holding the door knob, "just wish me luck."

Logan opened the door as dozens of soldiers aimed at him. He can feel laser sights all over his face as helicopters hovered around him. Remy and Storm were kneeling on the ground as soldiers were keeping them from escaping. From the looks of it, they must have been stripped from there powers.

"On behalf of the leader of A.I.M., the X-Men are sentenced to die as they have been charged with murder. The suspect is James Howlett, also known as Logan." The mercenary said

"Ever since we met, you bastards have been giving me a pain in the ass! Now, the government has not allowed mutants to be killed because your bitch William Stryker died, it's only your company who said that we will be killed." Logan replied

"A.I.M. is a government unit which is served to protect and make our country grow. So we have all the power we want if we would like to arrest or kill all of you."

"Well then, that doesn't sound nice to me." Logan said. "Isn't that right, Jean?!"

Jean stood on top and floated in air as she released her powers. A majestic bird in a form of an eagle appeared which was killing the soldiers. Every soldier was falling on the ground as her powers released. The plan has worked and A.I.M. has been successfully killed.

But for some reason, her powers were not stopping. Logan's regenerating ability made him withstand the pain as it was also reaching out to the X-Men. Once again, Charles entered his mind.

"Logan, please listen to me. She cannot control her anger and we must stop it. She has stopped time as my mind can match her power and you can withstand her pain." Charles continued, talking into Logan's mind. "I need you to hold her mind as I'm to far to reach her. Hurry Logan, time is not on our side."

Logan made his way inside the mansion slowly as the pain was making him unable to walk quickly. From everyone from the X-Men, it had to be him. Once he made it to the stairs, he had fallen down.

All the pain and noise the Phoenix was producing, it overcame him. He crawled and held on the the guardrail as he was feeling more pain by the second. He was at the point of screaming as he was gasping for enough air. But he was the savior that the X-Men needed.

"Logan. Logan! You can do this. You are the Wolverine!" Logan thought as he pulled himself up and made his way up

He was slowly limping his way towards the stairs which led to the very top of the mansion. Once he made it to the stairs, he fell once again to the ground from all the noise it was making. It wasn't just vibrating in his ears, it was his past love that was screaming. He had to fight it though.

He walked step by step as he could feel a small amount of air above. He finally mad his way to the top and saw Jean screaming to the soldiers below. He fell again but this time, he couldn't stand up. The pain was unbearable as his metal was already showing on his back.

"Logan! Time is about to be broken. Our reality is already being separated!" Charles shouted in his head

Logan screamed and crawled his way up to Jean. His skin started to fade away as his regeneration was starting to fall behind the pain he was feeling. Finally Logan got up to Jean's feet and held her waist. He grabbed it tight as he tried so hard to pull himself up.

"Logan! Logan! Logan! You are killing yourself!" Charles said in his head

Past memories started to hit Logan like a truck. Now he could remember everything in his past. He saw himself sitting on his chair with Thomas Logan to his side as yet had a nice little chat. Victor teaching him how to stand up to himself.

Now Logan was the same level with Jean. He placed both of his hands on her head as Charles started to take over his mind and stop this madness. After a few moments, the Phoenix dissapeared as he and Jean fell to the ground. Logan breathed heavily as he was still regenerating slowly from all the pain he went through.

"What happened?" Jean said, breathing heavily

Logan looked into the sky and sighed. "We did it Professor. We actually did it."


	15. Epilogue

**\--X Mansion--**

Logan got a pack of clothes and placed it on his bag. It's been a week since he stayed in the mansion and now he thought it would be better if he had left them. He received praise after he saved the X-Men and the news has been everywhere. Even the Avengers visited them the other day.

But of course it was time to go back to Canada. He knew it was time to pick off where he left and start by maybe buying a few beers. Suddenly, a dash of lighting struck the room as a small portal opened and a man appeared.

"Is this the X-Mansion! What year is this?! Please, answer me!" The man said

"Who the hell are you and why did you open a portal?" Logan said, getting his claws out

"My name is Pietro Maximoff. I came from the future to tell you this. Prevent the Invasion!" Pietro shouted

"What are you talking about. I am in no way in involve with this." 

"Don't tell anyone or they will attack now. Please, you don't want your future to look like ours."

"Who is they?"

"I've got to go. The machine is broken. Do what you can to stop it." Pietro said, as the portal faded into a small amount of dust

Logan sat down on his bed and pretended it to be like a daydream. A man coming from a portal to warn him? Unbelievable. Now Hank entered the room in his Beast form.

"You ok? I heard some ruckus over here so I decided to check on you." Hank said

"I'm fine. It's just that the bag fell down and there's really a lot of shit inside of here." Logan said, placing the final bits of clothes inside 

"We are going to miss you, Logan. We had fun with you while you were here but I guess it's time for you to go, again."

"Don't say that, you know I'm going to miss you too." Logan and Hank laughed. "I promise that I'll return soon. Just in time for Christmas next year. Got a lot of plans to do."

"When Jean hit you with the Phoenix, memories came back?"

"Yeah, it did. Now my life is full and I know who I am." Logan said, carrying his bag outside the room while Hank followed him

"Won't you look at these halls? Last time you were here they were barely filled with anything. Now it has some paintings and some desks, it's all complete."

"I would love if you would expand the mansion a bit after all this classes. Feels like this isn't a mansion anymore, it's a school."

"That might be next on our agenda but I'm not sure. If you want we can build more houses over there in the fields where you can stay. How does that sound?"

"Sounds lovely," smiled Logan, "Maybe I could also have some old country music playing in the background while I'm at it."

Logan and Hank made their way downstairs as children started to say their goodbyes to Logan. Colossus, Remy, Storm, Jean, Hank, Nightcrawler, Scott, everybody managed to say goodbye. But once he made his way outside, Charles was standing right outside the door.

"Logan, leaving so early?" Charles smiled

"You know I can't keep on doing this, Charles?" Logan said, fixing his bag. "Maybe I can come back next year after a few months in Canada. I want to find Victor and maybe he's hiding somewhere. I know it."

"Well, you know you have our phone number right. Feel free to come back over here an even New York. Why not also visit it there, the Avengers are lovely. You should also spend some time with Mr. Richards."

"I already met Richards last week before I came over here." Logan sighed. "I hope that A.I.M. is done with me so I can spend some alone time."

"We'll handle it. I'm sure we could send a team over there and just kick their ass." They both laughed

They reached Logan's bike and Charles was sitting on his chair giving that signature smile at him. He truly was going to miss him and the X-Men. He gave the mansion one last look before he started his bike and drove away.

**\--Border of Canada--**

Logan parked his bike at a local diner and decided to take a drink. There was a lot of people chatting and listening to the news which was something that every dine does. He sat down and listened to the news while he drank his beer.

" _Villains calling themselves 'Sinister' has recently broken out of Ryker's prison. The group had been helped by an unknown person who was wearing a black suit with a spider symbol behind him. Reports has shown that they call him the 'Venom'._ " The person reported

"Bastards, more things to worry about." Logan said

He had enough of this and went outside to drink his beer in the fresh air. Their was trucks and all sorts of country side vehicles parked on the sidewalk. He decided to walk into the forest and explore some of the wildlife.

As he walked through the woods, he remembered something. The real reason why he had come to Canada. To find a job. Maybe it was more than that and it was actually to find family. He knew that he couldn't actually find his father's home because it must have been destroyed by then but who knows? Maybe it's still there.

The sun was getting low as he approached a beautiful lake. The scenery was nothing like it, it feels like he will only see this in his life. All the memories that Jean returned to him, he was very thankful for that. He sat down on one of the logs and started to drink away as it was too beautiful to not.

But now he remembered. It had been about 2 decades since he went to his lake and the last time he did, it was before he went back home to Thomas. Oh, the memories. This was the first time he was attacked by bear but also the time that Thomas told him he could only enjoy these sceneries once in a lifetime. Maybe he was wrong? Maybe you could see it one more time.

He stood up and walked over to the water which was showing a reflection. He got a rock and threw it into the water as it bounced on it. He looked into the water and realized. It wasn't Wolverine. It wasn't Logan. It was James Howlett.

**\--The End--**


End file.
